Oh No!
by Chazza-fan
Summary: Mulan and Shang have just defeated the Turks and are both at a banquet. Miao, Shang's best friend, is there too, what will happen when the drinking get a bit - out of hand... Continuing with a new rating. My first lemon. Be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Oh No!

"Welcome, my children, to the imperial banquet celebrating the return of our honoured war heroes and our defeat of the Turks," the Emperor said proudly. This war had been fought over a period of three long weeks. China's troops had been preparing for a war with the Turks since the start of the Emperor's rule, long before Mulan was born.

"I would like to congratulate all of our imperial soldiers that fought for China, especially to our illustrious Captain Fa, for her bravery and hope she brought to our army!"

Mulan heard some sniggers around the room, and whispers that were clearly not for her ears. She knew that she still wasn't accepted in China.

"I would also like to thank our brave General Li for leading our troops to victory, please join me in a toast to future victories!"

Mulan looked at Shang; he was clearly having a good time, meeting up with all of his friends from the academy. He looked at her, gave her a coy smile and went back to talking to all of his friends.

After the meal everyone exited the banquet hall and made their way into smaller adjoining rooms. Mulan went with Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and Shang into a small room, which was already occupied with many of Shang's friends.

"Guys," Shang shouted, "this is Mulan!"

"Mulan!" they all shouted back.

"Mulan, that is Miao, my best friend from the academy," he pointed to a well built man holding a large drink of rice wine in one hand.

Mulan walked with Shang over to where Miao was sitting, away from the arguing Yao and Ling, she poured herself a small drink of the wine.

"So Mulan, I heard you and Shang have become quite close?" announced Miao after about three minutes of arguing with Shang about a sword technique.

Mulan blushed, "Is that what he told you?"

"Yeah!" Miao said. He was clearly drunk. In fact, all of Shang's friends were intoxicated. Rice wine had its ways, after a while even Shang looked dizzy.

"Come on Mulan, if you're going to be someone your men look up to you're going to need to learn to drink, come here!" Shang managed to blurt out. He pulled her wrist, so she was sitting next to him.

'_This wine has all gone to his head'_ she thought. "OK, but I only want a little bit…" she said unsure. Before she knew it Miao had taken her drink and Shang had his hands on her shoulders, so she couldn't move and, together, they poured the red liquid down her throat. She started coughing after she swallowed.

"You'll get used to it," Miao laughed, "have another!" he said handing her the cup.

She took it out of his hands and took a sip. "You see I can do it by myself!" she announced.

* * *

Soon she had consumed four or five cups, she had lost count. Shang and his friends were way ahead of her and on their seventh cups!

At that moment many people burst through the door, men playing on foriegn instruments and women twirling around in different colours of silk. Mulan had started to feel dizzy because of the alcohol, music and colours.

"Dancers from Persia," a voice from behind her said "Mulan, Can you dance?" It was Miao.

"Yes, why?" she said lazily.

"Go on then!"

Mulan was then pushed into the performance area. She wasn't sure what to do at all, so she followed the other dancers.

"Woo, go Mulan!" Ling, Yao and Chien-Po all shouted

"Just keep doing that," a dancer whispered to her. And with that all of the dancers left the floor and mixed in with the drunken men.

Mulan was feeling extremely dizzy, she had never consumed this much alcohol before! All eyes were on her, either in amazment or simply oggling her because she was a woman. But there was one pair of eyes that she noticed. Her beloved general, whom she **had** grown quite close to over the few weeks they had been training and fighting together.

She smiled coyly and continued to dance, showing off in some sense. She reached for her sword and glided through various positions, making them look graceful.

Shang knew that she was skilled when it came to sword formations, but not quite so graceful. He was mesmorised.

Once Mulan had finished her dance and sheathed her sword, the crowed gave the biggest applause they could. There were even some 'encore' shouts!

When she went to sit back down to where she was originally, Miao quickly sat there. She then fell over on top of him.

"Wow, we got the brave Captain drunk!" he exclaimed as he pushed her off of him, "Did you know that Shang hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you!"

"Yes I have noticed!" she said proudly, she was in the all knowing mood at the moment.

"Just go over there and kiss him, " he whispered into her ear, "he won't mind, I promise!"

Confidentely Mulan got up and strode over to her General, who was still staring at the area she had just performed in.

"You OK Shang?" she asked.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. more than fine.. I'm brilliant.." she cut him off with a deep kiss before he could say anything else.

As they pulled apart they noticed that the room had gone silent, the music had stopped, nobody was talking, even the dancers had stopped moving.

"Nice one Mulan!" Miao shouted, "I never thought you'd actually do that, your more drunk than I thought!" Everybody laughed.

* * *

About three hours had passed by then. Mulan and Shang had continued to drink with everyone else. Neither mentioned the kiss, but they both simply joked and drank, and drank and joked. People by that point had started leaving, many of the soldiers had left with dancers.

Mulan yawned.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Shang asked, not sure about the words that had just slurred out of his mouth, "'cause if you do I'll take you to your room."

"OK!" Mulan said, absolutely giddy from the alcohol.

They both left the room, leaving the rest of the soldiers wondering where they were going.

* * *

Mulan and Shang had rooms in the same corridor, so it was easy to get to.

"I had a great time!" Mulan was able to blurt out.

"So did I..." Shang whispered as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Once their lips had touched neither wanted to pull away, the kiss became more intense as they opened the door to Mulan's room. Still not parting they found their way to the inner chamber, and then onto the bed!

They parted to breathe for a moment. Mulan crawled into the centre of the bed, quickly followed by Shang. He then leaned down to once again take away all of her breath by kissing her, this time his tongue danced its way across her lips before entering and performing the same movement oon her tongue.

She let out a soft moan and encircled her arms around his neck, telling him not to stop. They were both too drunk to know where this was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, that was a bit of a delay wasn't it? I guess that I just didn't have any inspiration to continue, but my phone sometimes buzzes alerting me that someone has favourited my story, or simply me as an author. I just think WOW, someone actually likes my writing, its a shame that my English teacher doesn't think the same thing! I think it might be because I'm not an English enthusiast... I'm a Science girl, Biology and Chemistry are my thing. Languages bore me. I do Latin and German, neither of which I am particularly fabulous at. **

**Anyway, this chapter is the product of one month of illness and me reading everything that the Mulan archive has to offer.**

**But, even though its only short, thats enough about how boring my life is! **

**I would just like to thank everyone that has sent me a review and favourited me and/or my stories, it means a lot. 3**

**

* * *

**

Light air drifted through the window, and the breeze gently blew Mulan's erratic hair away from her face, causing her to wake. With the alcohol from the night before making her head hurt, she knew that she would be in a bad mood for the majority of the day. She faintly registered the weight at her waist. Looking over her shoulder, wincing at the throbbing ache in all of her muscles, she realised that the weight was not the sheets of the bed that she had expected to be there, but a well-defined, toned and tanned muscular arm. Fear collected in the pit of her stomach. It took her another moment to let the fact that she was indeed very much naked sink in. She dared not look at whom the arm belonged to. She tried to recall what had happened the previous evening –

_Flashback:_

_After falling back onto the bed, both Mulan and Shang became inseparable, joined at the mouths and their bodies moulding together as they kissed, rolling around on the bed forgetting about society and propriety, completely caught up in the cloud of love and lust that surrounded them - the alcohol played a part too._

_Shang's mouth left Mulan's and he trailed kisses from her lips to her ear gently sucking on her sensitive flesh, he then paid attention to her neck and collar bone, lapping at the delicate flesh that covered the area. Mulan moaned, never before had she felt so good, her hands found there way to Shang's hair and she un-pulled the tie to his top knot, letting his hair fall around his face so she could bury her hands in it. Shang did the same to her and then brought his face back up to hers and continued to kiss her, both of them smiled, causing their teeth to clack together and Mulan to giggle._

_Shang gently pulled away from Mulan and she missed the contact. He stared at her gently, love radiating from his eyes. He then lifted her up so they were both kneeling on the bed, and he brought her towards him, giving her three kisses in quick succession of each other._

_"I love you, Mulan. I've loved you for a very long time," he admitted and smiled bashfully, bowing his head so she didn't see his face. He then felt two fingers tilting his head upwards, forcing him to look into her eyes. She had the same look as him, eyes full of love with a light blush staining her cheeks - she was beautiful._

_"I love you too, Shang. I think that I've loved you since you removed your shirt on the first day of training," she said shyly. This demure Mulan was coming from nowhere._

_"It's nice to know you value me for my strongest assets," he joked, and winked at her._

_She began to giggle when he lowered his head to once again lick at her collar bone that was becoming exposed even more from her tugging of her own clothing. Shang reached for her sash and ripped it from her body. 'Well that's not going to be used again' he thought. Mulan did the same to him, and then peeled back his shirt to expose his firm chest, she let her hands trace the contours of his well sculpted body, and then continued to slide his clothing from his toned arms, completely exposing him from the waist up._

_In a quick moment, Mulan's dress was torn and opened. Shang could not contain his lust for this goddess in front of him. Mulan's mouth was wide open, amazed at the sudden turn of Shang's emotions, he seemed almost forceful in his actions, and the feeling in the pit of her stomach surprised her. She enjoyed his ministrations on her upper body, the way his tongue lavished her now-exposed breasts, and the way he paid special attention to her hardened nipples. She started to fumble with his belt, so she could extend the same pleasure to him as he was to her. Shang's head never raised and he reached for her hands and put them behind his head, causing her to pull his face towards her chest more and run her fingers through his ebony locks. He reached down and released his belt, throwing it somewhere off the edge of the bed, leaving him in his loose training pants, his armour long forgotten._

_Mulan shuffled out of her dress, kicking it to one side as Shang attended to her womanly needs. She too was only left in a thin layer on the lower half of her body, similar to the clothing that Shang was wearing. Shang's hands then started to roam, cupping Mulan's buttocks firmly, massaging the area arousing her further as she traced the muscles of his back with fingertips. She moaned, and Shang brought his face back up to hers, looking her in the eyes and kissing her lips with all the passion that he could muster, conveying his feeling in that one kiss that Mulan eagerly responded to. He rested his hands on her waist, looking in to her eyes, explaining without words that she could stop this right now if she wanted, but his gaze was met with the pure trust oozing from her eyes and a small smile settling on her lips._

_He then gently removed the last item of clothing from her body, the oil lamps in the room letting him see the true beauty that was layed out before him. Mulan untucked her legs from underneath her and reclined back onto the bed, completely naked for Shang's viewing pleasure. She could see his obvious arousal through his pants, but wanted to see more. She leaned forward and gently dragged her hands down Shang's ribs, causing him to shudder slightly. She then pulled his pants down to release his manhood, and then pulled them all the way off. Both of them were now completely naked. Shang then gently leaned down to continue kissing Mulan, settling himself in between her legs._

_Shang's hand began to wander again, sliding down Mulan's soft stomach and to the area that no one had ever touched before. When Shang did, she gave a strangled gasp, and moaned when he continued to stroke the soft skin inside her lower lips. Never had she felt such pleasure coursing through her body, when she touched herself (much more frequently since she had met the General) she had never felt this way. When he touched a particular spot her body convulsed suddenly. At this Shang smiled, he was happy that he was able to give this woman pleasure. Confidence surged through her veins and she reached down to touch Shang's manhood, when she eventually touched it, it twitched and Mulan secretly smiled, elated that she had this effect on him._

_When Shang gently slipped a finger into Mulan's tight heat, she moaned and he twitched again, aroused further by her reaction to him and her gentle actions on his throbbing member. He shifted slightly and slowly drew his finger out of Mulan, and she stopped stroking him. With his other hand, Shang pushed Mulan's stray hair out of her face and kissed her lips, slightly swollen from their earlier actions._

_"Mulan, I don't want to hurt you. But I know that I am going to. Are you sure that you want to do this?"_

_"Yes, I trust you Shang."_

_At that Shang settled himself back onto his knees, looking at Mulan's desheveled appearence below him. He gently spread her legs below him and hissed as his penis made contact with her wet heat. He gently coated his tip with her juices, he wanted this to be a comfortable for her as possible, she was so tight around his finger, he could only imagine how tight she would feel when she finally surround him._

_"Relax, Mulan. Please tell me if I hurt you? I want this to be good for you too, just relax."_

_He found her entrance and started to slide inside her, she was impossibly wet, which made it easier to slide in. She wrapped her legs around behind his back, so as to grant him easier access. He grabbed her hand when he felt her barrier. With one quick thrust he was surrounded by her. He looked at her face, her eyes were closed and slightly teared at the corners, but he gently kissed them away. When she opened her eyes she looked at him and smiled, and gently moved her hips, indicating that he could move. He did so, careful whilst staring at her face so he could tell if she was uncomfortable. Mulan moaned quietly, not in pain, but in pleasure and lifted her hips to meet Shang's thrusts. Eventually Shang sped up, the pleasure that he was feeling was immense. Mulan too was overcome but the pleasure, but was able to stay relatively quiet._

_Soon the coils in their stomachs tightened considerably. Shang reached down to Mulan's heat and gently rubbed the nub that was above her entrance, wanting to bring her to orgasm before himself. And she did. It was the best feeling that she had ever had in her young life. Waves of pleasure ran all over her body and she tightened around Shang, bringing him to completion. He collapsed on top of her, slightly supported by his arms either side of her body. When he had calmed his racing heart he rolled off of Mulan and pulled out of her, settling himself to the side of her. Mulan was spent, she could barely move and she missed the fullness of Shang inside her._

_Shang pulled back the covers of the bed and pulled them over himself and Mulan, hugging her tight to his chest and breathing in the scent of her hair, they both settled into a comfortable sleep._

_End Flashback._

Mulan was shocked at her memory of such an event. How defined all of the images of the previous nights activities were and they were all flooding back into her mind – she blushed at what was done. She wondered how much of it was truly sincere. Did Shang really love her? She knew that she truly loved him, and she had told him as much last night. She carefully peeled his arm away from her lower back, trying not to cause his sleeping figure beside her much disturbance. She had not once looked at Shang's face.

"Mmmm," the voice from beside her said quietly, "don't leave me."

Mulan was in shock, what was she going to say to him?

"Mulan, come back here," the voice said groggily. That made her giggle quietly and she turned into the warmth radiating from Shang. "Where were you thinking of going? " he said.

She just stared into his eyes, "um..." she paused, "I was just going to stretch my legs, they're a bit ... sore." She blushed.

"Well I can think of why..." Shang trailed of, he wasn't too peachy himself and the previous night had been a bit of a work out for both of them from what he could remember, not that he was complaining ofcourse.

"Shang?" Mulan asked.

"Mulan?" was his reply, he had a huge grin on his face; completely unlike him, this man of honour and propriety.

"What are we going to do about this 'situation'?"

"Repeat it?"

She blushed, "No, seriously. No one can know about this at all!" The altercations that were sure to follow their midnight rendezvous from her parents would be loud and they would be highly dissapointed in their daughter. And what if she was pregnant? News would spread fast and she would become an outcast of society with ultimate dishonour. No. She would not let that happen to her and her family.

"Mulan, are you alright?" Shang asked softly, he could see how torn she was. Did she not love him like she had said? Did she think that he would just leave her in what could be a time of need? And what if she was pregnant? He had no qualms about a marriage to her. She would make the perfect wife for him, and she had demonstrated that the previous night. This brought a smile to his face and he could see Mulan watching him intently. "You know, I think we should get married." He said very matter-of-factly, almost no feeling in his words. Mulan was suprised; this was not the marriage proposal that she would have liked, after confessing their love to one another, she thought that he could at least put more feeling into his words. She frowned at him and turned over, but she couldn't concentrate on being upset with him when he was trailing kisses along the back of her neck. "I mean it Mulan, we should get married and quickly. I want to call you my wife. I also want _you _one more time before we have to face the real world. Please say that you'll marry me? Say that you'll be mine forever?"


End file.
